


Fishing

by Vakaara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I’m assuming the ToP becomes an annual event here, M/M, MerMay 2018, Not all that much plot happening, Post ToP, temporary mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara
Summary: Whis has some novel training underway for Goku and Vegeta.





	Fishing

“How the hell is this training!?”

Whis ignored Vegeta’s snarled question, instead popping another mochi in his mouth and giving, to Vegeta’s ears, an utterly obscene hum of delight. 

Water surged over Vegeta’s head, flattening his hair and trickling into his eyes. He gritted his teeth and refused to give the idiot the satisfaction of a reaction to the cowardly attack from behind.

That proved to be a mistake. Weight slammed into the center of his spine, Kakarot ramming him at high speed and dragging him under the surface. Vegeta blinked in the changed lighting. Kakarot was grinning in delight, apparently actually enjoying the movements afforded by the sinuous orange fish tail that Whis had changed his legs to. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, enjoyed no aspect of the situation. Just because they’d both failed to defeat an aquatic opponent in this year’s Tournament of Power was no reason for Whis to subject them to this insult. They wouldn’t have the option of fish tails in a rematch, so what the hell was point? 

Not to mention that Kakarot was distracting, all bare skin and gleaming scales. Vegeta set his jaw harder against his discomfort. The feeling of wearing nothing at all in this temporary form made him uneasiness than he wanted to admit, left him feeling exposed. Especially with Kakarot’s grin looking somehow _knowing_. There was nothing to know, and Vegeta was telling the fool nothing.

Apparently bored with just watching, Kakarot shot into motion, sliding past Vegeta in a gleaming arc tipped with the brilliant orange of him temporary tail. Strong bare arms gripped Vegeta’s waist - god that was distracting, the slickness of wet skin again skin - and dragged Vegeta to the surface.

“Whatcha thinking, Vegeta?” Kakarot was warm and solid and _naked _against Vegeta’s back, still gripping him around the waist.__

__“Let _go_ of me, Kakarot!” Vegeta twisted, which was a mistake. That did not in any way decrease his distraction._ _

__“You’re not focusing on our spare at all, Vegeta.” Kakarot’s lips were pushed out slightly, almost a pout. Unbefitting of a warrior._ _

__“There’s no point to this training.”_ _

__Whis cleared his throat, now standing tall at the edge of the lake he’d created for their training. He was smiling too much._ _

__“Vegeta, the point of this training is for you to practice moving in the water. The tails are so that you can get a feel for how beings native to aquatic environments move,” Whis paused, still smiling serenely, “I believe it may prove illuminating in other respects, too.”_ _

__Was he insinuating what Vegeta thought he was insinuating? Heat rose in Vegeta’s cheeks, and he hoped it went unnoticed._ _

__Kakarot still hadn’t let go of him. Vegeta slapped at Kakarot’s arm in irritation, only for the grip around his chest to tighten._ _

__“You gotta try harder than that, Vegeta, or it won’t be any fun,” Kakarot sounded delighted, and it was not improving Vegeta mood. Growling, Vegeta gripped Kakarot’s arms, and dragged them both under. He slammed an elbow into the tender spot just under Kakarot’s ribs, then connected the back of his head with Kakarot’s nose the second Kakarot loosened his grip._ _

__Blood swirled away in the current, and Kakarot bared his teeth in a feral grin before charging back with a fist aimed at Vegeta’s own nose. The underwater battle was awkward, neither one of them able to rely on kicks. It was also slippery and, even though Vegeta tried to take it seriously, distracting. Kakarot looked too good twisting through the water like that._ _

__Warrior that he was, Kakarot took advantage of Vegeta’s distraction to get in close again, circling to Vegeta’s back and coiling his arms around Vegeta to pin Vegeta’s own arms to his sides. They shot back toward the surface, Vegeta once again unable to break free and still utterly distracted by the feeling of Kakarot’s bare skin against his own._ _

__“Hey, Vegeta?” Kakarot’s mouth was pressed against Vegeta’s ear so closely that Vegeta shivered at the gust of his breath. “I think I figured out what’s distracting you.”_ _

__That didn’t bode well. “You have no idea,” Vegeta kept his tone level. Hopefully. Then Kakarot was spinning Vegeta around in his arms so their faces were practically smashed together, and he was certainly going to notice the red in Vegeta’s face this time._ _

__Kakarot’s grin was wicked and not at all innocent. “Hey, Vegeta? I have a fun idea we can try once it’s bedtime, tonight.”_ _

__“You— you have a _what_ ,” Vegeta’s voice came out choked and breathy, not dignified at all. _ _

__“C’mon, Vegeta,” Kakarot tipped their foreheads together and smiled. “I’m not _that_ stupid.” He then abruptly released Vegeta, slipping under the water to resurface several feet away. “I’m not ready to call it quits on training yet either, so you’d better start actually trying!”_ _

__That insult could not be allowed to stand. Vegeta dipped back below the surface, better to accelerate towards Kakarot at ramming speed. Kakarot grinned and twisted away at the last second, trailing the edge of his tail down Vegeta’s side with a deliberate smirk. The teasing bastard. Vegeta’s lips twitched upward. Perhaps there was some worth to this training after all._ _


End file.
